Night falls
by Raven's magic
Summary: Willow and Buffy are in danger again. Will they be able to beat it back together? WRBS. Fem slash. v.v.old idea hope you like :


Ok so this is an idea I had ages ago and have only just put up here but I don't know if it is any good at all so please, please R/R thanks . I own nothing and the song 'Blue' is not mine either k so don't give me no money (not dat you would) cause I don't own any of it only the ideas. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone.

Night falls.

We see Buffy walking though a graveyard, tears falling silently down her face.

I fall.

A monster hits her and she falls to the ground.

And where were you?

Willow is sitting at her computer tears are falling form her eyes but not so quietly looking as though her heart is broken.

And where were you?

Again Willow is sat alone this time huddled in her room on her bed with someone's clothes beside her.

Warm skin.

Tara is holding Willow for a moment then she starts to waver her hair and eyes fading last.

Wolf grin.

The monster bared down on Buffy fangs gleaming.

And where were you?

Willow now alone sobbing harder then ever the clothes lying still again.

I crawled out of the world.

Buffy is lying still her attacker dead beside her. Slowly she rises and starts to walk to her house.

Can I make it right?

She walks in and see Willow sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for her.

Can I spend the night?

She and Willow are holding each other crying as slowly Willow lifts her head to find Buffy's lips and Buffy comes down to meet her. They kiss softly and then press into each other all the feelings that the had ever kept secret from each other they finally released in a long deep passionate kiss.

"That was…" Willow sighed as she awoke and saw Buffy down on her.

"Amazing" She half muttered back then looked full at Willow who was staring at her with wide eyes. "what!" She cried out in alarm.

"You-" She stuttered "you made me feel like. Well like no one ever has before like you actually cared about how I felt about what you- sorry we did together like you actually wanted me not just controlled me" She said all most in awe of the wonderful feeling.

"Willow I have wanted you for longer than you could have ever know ever since I first saw you I-" Now it was Buffy's turn to go red and stutter "-have wanted to do things with you things like that and well more." She looked down at Willow who was looking back at her, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

"Will oh god please don't hate me!" She said as she sat down back on to the bed.

"Hate you how and why would I hate you?" She asked aghast at the slayers thoughts "I love you Buffy I could never hate you and I have always dreamed of the day you would do things with me. That kind of things" She got out then realised whet she had said but not before Buffy did.

"You LOVE me?" She asked her eyes wide and full of an emotion that Willow didn't recognise "Oh god Will-" but Willow cut across her

"No never mind that didn't happen things can just go back to the way they were. That's what you want right?" She hurried out her heart braking as she said it.

"Will, will you let me finish? I love you to" She said as Willow stood up trying not to show her sadness.

"You lo.. You WHAT?" She spun on her heel to come face to face with Buffy who was obviously about to grab her shoulder. She crashed into her then they both fell backwards onto the bed and kissed again and again each touch of each other bringing gasps of pleasure to their lips. They slowly but hungrily undressed each other till they were both laying under the covers nothing but the bed sheets to cover them. Willow started to kiss buffy's stomach and rolled her tongue over her soft skin. They were both to hungry for each other to see the small flash of soft white light that was first outside the window then in Willow's eyes and then reflected in Buffy's.

As they got up both Buffy and Willow felt as though they had been attacked and beaten but they didn't mention it to each other.

"So Giles then?" Asked Buffy.

"Yer he asked us to come over for some reason didn't he?" Willow said as she pulled on her blue and red top.

"I think there is some new kind of demon in town or some thing to make Giles go hum or ah!" She thought for a moment "or even 'good lord!'" se add with a giggle and saw that Willow was laughing at her. "What!" She cried and Willow had to calm her self down before she started to talk.

"Well I could think of a few thing that would make you go hum or ah to but probably not for the same reasons!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes. "But you know I could show you if you want" She whispered in Buffy's ear as she pulled her down to kiss her. As they pulled apart Buffy muttered.

"Ah and hum that was nice but sadly we have to go Giles awaits" She stood up and walked out Willow also got up and followed her out.

They had shut the door when unnoticed the flash of white light went round the room again then melted into their clothes and into their furniture and items.

"Hi Giles what's the prob?" Buffy asked as she walked in Willow followed shortly afterwards.

"Yer we have all books up and running and all research is go." Willow added just a bit too enthusiastically.

"Right well there appears to be a demon going round asking a lot of questions about the slayer and a witch that apparently has a lot of untapped power that they could use." He looked over his glasses at them "If you haven't all ready guessed then that is you two" He looked back to his books and then over to the message that he had got about two days ago he wasn't sure whether to tell them about it. He looked over at them Willow was white and Buffy was looking shocked. He decided not to they would only worry he argued with him self.

"How- how can we stop them?" Buffy finally managed to say after a few moments silence as they thought.

"Yer can we you know axe it or-or something?" Asked Willow. They are so young he thought I cant put them through this. They're so young and so in love. It was braking his heart to see them together and the danger they were in if they stayed together.

"Well we need to keep researching it, obviously, and there may be some books that will help us" He told the two girls who groaned at the prospect of working hard.

"Can't I go slay something?" Buffy asked hopefully pouting at him.

"Hay that's my pout!" Willow exclaimed then blushed as she realised what she had said out loud.

"No Buffy. For the moment there is nothing you can slay. I'm sorry but you will have to help research. And yes that involves books" He said off her look.

"Can't I just go out there and slay?" Buffy asked him trying hard not to sound desperate.

"NO! Now grab a book and sit down" Giles commanded her pointing at the table.


End file.
